Japan's Visit
by BrightFlame-HellWolf
Summary: This will be continued. I obviously do not own Hetalia. The quiet, placid Japan pays Russia a visit. His sisters are there...Crazy Belarus included. Will poor Japan regret this little visit? Or will it lead to an alliance/friendship? (The rating may go up further in.)


All due to the his inexplicable pang to socialize, Japan was paying Russia a visit…socialize….social. Those words were utterly alien to his tongue. Japan was the type to, well, withdraw from the mere prospect of mingling with the other countries. Not counting the idiotic Italy, and overly serious Germany, of course.

A memory crept to his mind that moment. It would perhaps be more appropriate to label it as an afterthought. "Japan, Japan, wanna see my butt?" That had been little Italy. Japan smiled faintly, the incident was indeed awkward, but amusing if you think about it.

Bump. Japan took a swift step backwards, so engrossed with his thoughts, he had walked straight into the fittingly mighty doors of Russia's home.

The door creaked slowly open, a pair of rounded blue eyes peeked through. "A-are you here to see Mr. Russia?"

That had to be Latvia. He was the touchiest of the bunch. "Er, yes. I'm visiting…for a bit."

"Japan? Come in, come in." A somewhat childish, yet agonizingly familiar voice greeted.. Russia. The door swung open, nearly out of the hinges, to reveal the hulking, coat-garbed figure of the mentally cracked country (though he wouldn't really realize it).

Regretting the action of coming here, Japan walked inside, gaze traveling about the roomy mansion.

Latvia sneaked away, unnoticed for once.

"So," Russia started as sweetly as ever. "what brings you here? It's not every day you pay me a visit, da?"

Japan shrugged. "I thought it would be a change. Something different."

Most would've been suspicious, but that simply didn't cross Russia's mind. "Okay! Make yourself at home!" He led Japan into a cozy sitting area, practically forcing him to seat himself.

"Nice place you have," Japan commented mundanely. "fitting."

"Yes, I-" The tall country was cut off by a low hiss.

"Big brother…..big brother. You've forgotten to tell me good morning!" A head peered around the corner, with a girlishly large bow, and a pretty, but darkly twisted face.

Japan stiffened and sipped his herbal tea (Estonia had set the tray there upon Japan's arrival. Russia wouldn't drink it, of course).

"Bela! Uh, good morning, sis." He bit his tongue uncomfortably. He did that often around his obsessive sister.

"Not good enough," Belarus sang, stalking forward. "you HAVE to marry me now! Let our souls be together!"

"That's disgusting! You're my sister, I love you, but…" Russia took quick notice of his sister's intent expression. "Not THAT way! I love you as a sister."

"That doesn't matter." Belarus insisted, giggling. "Marry me, big brother. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me."

"Stop it, Bela!" Poor Russia looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Uh, guys?" Japan spoke up quietly. The Baltic trio watched apprehensively from a safe distance.

"Russia!" Ukraine, his older sister cried. She maneuvered carefully around Belarus, standing off to the side. "She's scaring me again!

"Bind your soul to mine, brother," Belarus said in sugarcoated tones. "we will be one!"

Ukraine scurried to hide behind Russia, even considering the fact she was the older one.

Bela continued in this constant drone. "Marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me…"

Japan sunk more deeply into his chair, inwardly exasperated, even though he would never show that. "Belarus, please be reasonable."

"Marry me, marry me, marry me..`- Reasonable? B-but, why can't I love my big brother? He's mine!"

Russia sunk his head into his hands, with an embracing Ukraine, and a hesitant Lithuania gawking behind. (Estonia had inconspicuously left the room, while little Latvia hid in a shadowy corner.)

Belarus plopped right between Russia and Japan, smiling innocently as she slumped into her much larger brother's shoulder. "I'm sorry, big brother, did I frighten you?"

"You've already scarred me," said Latvia softly under his breath, eyes darting around to confirm no one had heard that.

"It's okay, sis," Russia assured his little sister, patting her. "Don't cry. I forgive you." This happened quite frequently, so it seemed he forgave her often.

"Mr. Russia is too forgiving." said Latvia to himself, sliding beside a nodding Lithuania. Estonia was sitting cross-legged at a coffee table, he seemed to disappear from sight like a cat. The three exchanged weary glances.

Ukraine was the one to speak next. "Families always forgive each other!"

Russia looked as though he would make a toast to that. Vodka would be needed. And perhaps sunflowers for a brilliant festive. Ah, the warm summer days...

Japan arched his eyebrows. Had he made a mistake by coming here?


End file.
